Bat's Blood
by CrystalQueen187
Summary: Being the son of Batman is one thing, becoming a vampire is another. Damian hides for fear he may hurt his family. That forces him to go through becoming a vampire mostly alone. Still, he finds friends when they're most unexpected. Young Robin must remember he is part of the Batfamily, and bats can be scary, but they can be strong. Supernatural/Family/Suspense
1. The Bite

Fighting the muggers wasn't anything out of the ordinary, not for Robin anyway. One of the muggers biting his wrist when he punched her in the face, now that was bizarre.

Sharp teeth cut deep through Damian's skin and opened his vein. For a few seconds the mugger stood in place. She held him against his will until Damian finally managed to push her away. It was painfully as her teeth were torn from his skin.

Startled, Damian stumbled backwards. The surprise wasn't so much that she'd bit him in self defense, it was how her bite felt.

It felt more like four punctures on opposite sides of his wrists than a regular gnaw of the human jaw. He also could've sworn he'd felt something being pushed into him, like getting a shot. While also something being released out, like giving blood, which he'd done a bit of before.

Damian looked at her face. She had fangs.

 _No_ he thought.

And her eyes seemed to be lit up.

 _No, no._

Her skin was pretty pale. Not sickly pale, a nice shining color. But still paler than the average human.

 _Please don't let me be right_ he pleaded in his head.

His wrist began hurting again. He glanced at his arm. Two holes, right where he'd been bit. Exactly the same distance apart as the muggers fangs. He could feel the same on the other side of his wrist for the smaller bottom two.

"You're...you're a-" Damian staggered.

The mugger merely hissed in response showing of her monstrous fangs. Damian realized he had spent too long just standing there stunned when the other mugger he'd been fighting grabbed him from behind. Then both of the muggers were shot in the head.

Damian fell down and slipped on the ice which paved the alley on cold late-October nights. He glanced to see the Red Hood standing there, holding the gun. Damian couldn't see the facial expressions because of the mask, but he got what he needed from body language as The Red Hood looked down at his younger brother, and only said a simple "Oh".

"Jason!" shouted Damian, who then immediately apologized for yelling his brother's real name.

"What exactly is happening here?" asked Jason Todd, voice unmistakable even when wearing the Red Hood mask.

"Normal night, me and Batman were fighting 4 people who were trying to mug some poor guy, but then Harley Quinn shows up out of nowhere! So Batman went to deal with her while I took down those last two, but then-"

Damian realized he couldn't tell Jason about what he thought happened. At least, not yet.

"Then you killed them both. Why exactly did you do that?" asked Damian.

"I'd like to ask you the same question, Red Hood" said Batman as he appeared behind Robin.

"I was chasing two disgusting rapists, and I guess they took a left when I took a right, anyway I heard someone shouting, mistook those two for them, anyway now they're dead" said Red Hood awkwardly.

"Batman, did you handle the Harley Quinn thing?" asked Damian.

"Yes, that's done at the moment" he replied. "Robin, what happened to your wrist?" asked his father sounding a little alarmed.

"She was wearing Brass knuckles," said Damian

 _That's true_ he thought

"I got some minor cuts but I'm not bleeding"

 _Could be more accurate, but not a lie_

"I'm totally fine!" he finished.

 _Now that, that might not be true._

* * *

Damian was sound asleep in his bed, until he woke up shivering. He realized that he was thirsty and took a sip of water from the glass he always kept on his nightstand. He fell back asleep and didn't think too much of it.

The next morning Damian awoke and blinked the sun out of his eyes. He realized he must've woken up at a strange hour for the light to be coming in at that angle.

Damian hoped the bite incident last night had been a dream. But a glance down at his wrist implied otherwise.

The previous night, his veins and arteries had been punctured, yet he hadn't bleed a drop. He had bandaged himself. It wasn't like he had a problem with another family member doing it, but he did it because he didn't want anyone else seeing the strange bite. At least not until he was sure anyone else should know.

He'd figured he could stitch up himself if he needed to, but he was correct in that the injury that should have been much worse only needed a few bandages. Now however, now something else wasn't quite right. He undid all bandages, still no blood at all.

His injury was completely healed overnight!

 _This can't be happening_ thought Damian.

Damian took several deep breaths. He tried to think rationally.

 _I need some type of test to perform,_ he thought. Then Damian had an idea.

Damian crept quietly through his manor. He was careful not to make any noise that might wake up the rest of his family. Partly because it's just nice to not wake up your family, and partly because he didn't want questions on what he was doing.

He looked at the clock. It wasn't even six o'clock yet! He'd gone to bed at almost two a.m.! Somehow Damian had gotten around 4 hours of sleep and wasn't tired at all.

At least he didn't have to worry about his family catching him. Really, the only one he might come across would be an early morning Alfred when Damian was on his way back up. If that happened, he'd just tell him that he woke up really early and wasn't sure why, which was true.

He walked through the Batcave. He'd found Tim Drake passed out cold on top of one of the tables, not unusual. Damian tip-toed by him, the only thing he worried might wake his brother up was the unusually loud bat noises.

Damian walked into a tunnel in the Batcave. He smiled at the memory of the first time he'd been in there.

* * *

 _He are was young, he'd only been living with his father for a few weeks. He wasn't really sure what he expected from being a member of the Batfamily, but it definitely wasn't this. The situation was, interesting, to say that least. He wasn't_ really _sure what his opinion on the whole thing was quite yet._

" _Damian, we're in the Batcave" said his father. "It's a lot larger than everyone thinks it is because it's actually all of the natural caves under and around our property that I connected"._

 _Damian looked around him. Not wanting to admit that he was impressed, he looked back at his father._

" _This is the tunnel that leads into the forest, behind the waterfall" said his father. "Sometimes I'll take the batmobile or another vehicle out that way. There's a staircase somewhere that leads to the basement of the guest house, at the other end it goes all the way to Salem. Damian, it's important to remember, those are the only two entrances to the Batcave anyone knows about besides our family"._

" _Why do other people know how to get into those two besides us?" asked Damian._

" _It's not so much that they know it leads to the Batcave, but the tunnel that runs from Salem to Gotham"._

" _Why do we have that?" asked Damian._

" _You're several times great grandparents used to either help people escape Salem back in the 1690s. We either moved them through the tunnel or took them in and hid them in the cave, manor, or guest house. Later in the 1800s we helped slaves escape through the underground railroad. Now it's connected to the Batcave"._

 _Damian of course knew about the Salem Witch Trials from how much they were talked about in the League of Assassins. However, nobody talked about whatever the underground railroad was, so he had to ask his father. Which he thought was embarrassing._

 _His father explained it to him. Then he told him something else._

" _When I was...probably a little younger than you, my father brought me down here and told me the story of our ancestors helping people get to and from Gotham for their safety. He said we Wayne's used to help any good person who needed us. I still try to do that" said his father._

 _Father and son looked at each other for a few moments, then the Dark Knight wrapped his arm around his son and pulled him in for a sideways hug. "I used to never come in here, you know. I was afraid of the bats" he said as he patted him on the shoulder._

 _"Why are you **Batman**_ _if you used to be_ _afraid of bats?"_

 _His father explained it to him. He wanted to turn fear upon those who pray on the fearful, which he did by making his childhood fear a symbol, and using fear as his greatest weapon against those who plagued Gotham City._

 _And through the Batfamily, though mostly the original vigilante, bats had become a symbol of hope for the good people of Gotham City. And for the evil of not just Gotham but the world, bats had become something to fear._

* * *

It was the bats that he was looking for.

Damian turned on his flashlight. He then walked down the cave until he found a large amount of sleeping bats.

He took a deep breath and then reached out to touch them. Damian wasn't really sure what to expect, but two days ago the bats would definitely not have reacted the way they did.

Dozens of bats swarmed around him. Yet they didn't seem really threatening at all. Damian didn't know how he knew it, but somehow he knew the bats liked him. It was almost as if they were trying to help him!

He heard the sounds they made in a way he never had before. Like a language, specific sounds were tossed back and forth between the bats and at him as if they each had their own meaning.

Damian took a deep breath and tried to understand what they were saying. All he could make out of what they communicated to each other were a few sentence fragments:

"How did he-"

"We should-"

"His name is Robin"

"hang on, can he"

"Ours now"

"Well then tell her that you idiot!"

"Why would"

"No his name is Damian"

"The last one-"

"I thought the big one was supposed to be-"

"No he's definitely Robin"

"Hey, Isn't he"

"Out of my way!"

"Come with-"

"No Robin is the first one, he's Damian"

"He's so young"

"Where is-"

"The first one was Dick, this is Robin"

"If he needs somewhere to sleep I could make room, you wouldn't mind would you lit-"

"Does he sleep at night or in-"

"He has a fam-"

"You two are both wrong, Robin was the second one".

"He has family that lives in the light caverns and above ground-"

Damian stumbled backwards breathing heavily. He'd just heard bats speak to each other!

 _I'm not insane_ he told himself. _This is really happening._

Damian listened to some bat speaking directly to him.

"You're one of us" was all Damian could make out before it's voice was lost in all the others.

Damian ran back up to the manor not really caring if he woke Tim Drake. However, when he reached the top of the stairs he walked slowly and tried not to look like he'd seen a ghost. Which was difficult given what he had seen and heard.

 _I'm just going to back to my room now and pretend to wake up at a normal time_ he thought.

As Damian walked up the staircase he suddenly found it difficult to balance. He felt weak, so he jogged into his room and flopped on his bed.

Then Damian caught sight of the his skin. It was getting paler than normal. But not like he was getting sick pale, but still getting paler.

Damian starred up at the ceiling and finally admitted it. "I'm turning into a vampire".


	2. Can't Walk

**A/N I forgot to mention, Damian Wayne in this story is probably around 14. The characterization might be a little closer to my Gotham fic where he's a little more mature and slightly nicer to everyone, though part of that can be mainly** **attributed to him being slightly older than most versions.**

* * *

Alfred walked down the hallway of Wayne Manor not thinking of anything much. It seemed to be a normal morning in Wayne Manor, well, as normal as mornings ever were in Wayne Manor.

The sound of tapping on wood drew Alfreds attention. He turned a corner to find the youngest Wayne holding on to his door frame. Alfred might've noticed the poor kid looked paler than normal had he not been paying much more attention to Damian's poor balance.

Damian held his fist up to his mouth "Alfred..." he wheezed.

Alfred looked at his watch. 8:15. When they had as late a night as Damian had, the boys rarely got up before 9:00 the next day. Damian must've been feeling really miserable in bed for him to be up this early.

Damian regained his ability to speak. "Alfred, I'm not going to be able to get down the stairs" he said. Then Damian swallowed and placed his hand on his stomach.

Alfred gestured for him to get back into his bed. Apparently, Damian could barely walk three steps unsupported without toppling over. He was able to hold on to Alfred's arm to get back to his bed, though.

"I have an upset stomach" said Damian sounding miserable. That would explain Damian's trouble walking, numb limbs and poor coordination were a common side effect of an upset stomach, though Alfred had never had nor seen it to the extent Damian had.

 _He must have a pretty bad bug_ thought Alfred sympathetically.

"I will bring you a bucket, Master Damian" said Alfred, of course indirectly referencing Damian's temporary inability to walk properly. "Shall I also bring you breakfast?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Damian. "I'm hungry but I'm not sure if I can hold anything down".

"The sick-day breakfast package then?" asked Alfred. Alfred swore he saw a faint smiled of gratitude appear on Damian's face, if only for a second.

"That would be great" said Damian. Alfred turned to walked out of the room but stopped as Damian asked "Alfred?".

"Yes Master Damian?" replied Alfred.

"Can you hand me my laptop?" asked Damian pointing with his shaky right arm at his desk. Alfred then did so.

Alfred left the room to first take care of the sick superhero and then do his other jobs. It really wasn't much of a surprise to find the latest Robin ill this morning. The previous night he'd been out very late and had returned not well at all for no clear reason. He didn't have any serious injuries yet he seemed, shaken almost. Anyway, no surprise at all he was sick.

 _Didn't he have bandages on his right arm where he was cut?_ Alfred realized. Damian didn't have bandages on his right arm when he pointed to his laptop. _Must've been his left arm_ Alfred decided, and then went on with his morning.

* * *

Tim heard dozens of bats making much louder than normal sounds. Tim slowly raised his head, neck shrieking and screaming in pain, benefits of sleeping on a hard desk, I suppose. Then Tim opened his eyes, fighting the protests of his eyelids which had the support of his tired brain and aching muscles.

 _Odd for the bats to be this close to this part of the batcave,_ he noted.

The pounding sound of someone running up the stairs was audible and reached a crescendo when whoever it was must've jumped on the last step and slammed the door closed.

Tim Drake stretched out. Then he got up and walked towards the stairs.

 _May as well go back to sleep in my bed_ he thought.

He slugged up stairs into the manor. When he was in the kitchen he caught site of one of the clocks. A very early morning it was for Tim Drake, it was just after 6:00.

In the hallway Tim noticed Damian's door wide open, a little unusual for Damian I guess. If there was one thing Tim Drake was good at, it was deduction.

The door had recently been pushed open by someone in a rush to get inside. Tim could tell from the way it was swinging. There didn't appear to be an emergency going on inside and Tim didn't really care enough to investigate any further. At least not when he was this tired anyway.

Tim found his way to his own room, snuggled in his bed and within a few seconds he was out cold.

* * *

 **Replies to guest reviews**

 **K:** Thank-you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying It! Reviews are very motivating to me

 **Zatannagurl:** Thanks so much! You have no idea how good that made me feel!

* * *

 **Anyway thanks to all those who followed and favorite and reviewed.**


	3. Sick little brother

**A/N If you're wondering about the last chapter, Damian does really have a stomach ache, but that and his weakness plus inability to balance is caused by the vampire bite.**

 **Like what happened to Lucy in the original Dracula by Bram Stocker. In that book everyone (including the readers) believed she was just sick of an unnamed illness. (The readers probably assumed tuberculosis, or** ** _consumption_** **which was a common thing for female characters to catch in books in that time) It's not until Van Helsing, a doctor who happens to have extra knowledge on vampires, figures it out does anyone know that she was bit by Dracula.**

 **If any of you know the general story of the original book, expect more inspiration/parallels/references/loose basings like that.**

* * *

Tim Drake woke up and looked at his alarm clock. 10:04.

 _I better be up_ thought Tim.

Tim walked down into the kitchen and started making some decaffeinated coffee. Bruce, to Tim's great annoyance, would not allow him to drink coffee with caffeine in it, unless Tim was incredibly exhausted, because he didn't want him developing caffeine addiction. Tim, though not happy about this rule, honored Bruce's wishes.

Alfred came into the room and sat down. "Morning, Alfred" said Tim.

"Good morning, Master Tim" said Alfred. "I see YOU slept to your normal late morning time".

"It's a Saturday!" said Tim. "Besides we were all up late last night".

Alfred smiled.

"Though it's seems like you're implying someone else didn't" said Tim.

"It seems early this morning, Master Damian was awoken by a miserable stomach bug" said Alfred.

 _Damian's door was wide open this morning, though he looked like he went in not out_ Thought Tim. _I was only up their because someone was running up some stairs. I thought it was the ones to the Batcave but I guess it was possible it was the upstairs. I wouldn't have thought that would be audible from the cave though._

"Was he throwing up around 6:00 this morning?" asked Tim. "I feel asleep in the cave but somebody running around woke me up. I went to my room and I saw Damian's door was open".

"Seems unlikely" said Alfred. "Master Damian can barely stand due to his illness. He probably couldn't run to the bathroom let alone anywhere it'd have been audible to you. And I think 6:00 is a little early for Damian, even miserable and sick" said Alfred.

"Oh, geez!" said Tim. "Boy am I sure glad I don't have THAT bug". Tim then took a long sip of his coffee. "By the way, Dick told me to ask you if you've seen his tablet anywhere".

"Possibly," said Alfred. "When did he loose it?".

"I don't know. He asked me about it yesterday" said Tim.

"He wouldn't happen to have any Nightwing related stuff saved on it would he?" asked Alfred.

"I'm not sure. I'd hope he'd be a little more careful not to loose stuff with information like that on it" said Tim. Tim took another sip of coffee and decided it was time to eat breakfast.

* * *

Mina flipped and sprinted across the room trying to pretend she was actually out there, in the field, in the real world. Her intent was to hit all the dummies with a perfect kill, but she knew the dummies couldn't hurt her, unlike the real thing.

Each dummy was labeled by color as the monster it was supposed to be so she would know how best to kill it.

 _They won't go around wearing signs like that in the real world_ thought Mina as she threw a dagger into the heart of one. She flipped over to another and cut of its head with her katana.

 _They won't just stand around like that, in the real world_ thought Mina. She saw a pistol on the ground and quickly picked it up. Mina hastily checked to make sure it was loaded and that the bullets were made of silver. She then looked to see another dummy on wheels emerged from behind the shroud.

 _Their vulnerabilities won't just be lying around, in the real world_ thought Mina as she shoot the dummy as quickly and accurately as possible.

Someone walked up behind her. "Muy bien Mina" said the man. Mina quickly jumped up. She was ready to go on the defensive, until she realized who it was.

"Tio Carlos, how did I do?" asked Mina eager to see how well she lived up to the family name.

"Very good," said her uncle Carlos "You will make a fine warrior one day, Mina Cortez".

* * *

Dick didn't usually knock before entering rooms with the doors partially open. Especially when it was nearly noon. If his brothers were in their bedrooms for any reason it usually wouldn't be something where they had a problem with him just barging in.

So Dick didn't realize his brother was asleep when he walked into his room, saw his tablet and loudly said "Here it is".

He was correct when he guessed he left his tablet when he was in there the other day and had realized he couldn't find it that night. He'd asked Tim where it was and Tim didn't know. Dick had asked Tim to ask Alfred if he saw him, though Dick had not talked to Tim or Alfred yet today.

Dick saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and saw Damian asleep in his bed.

 _Damian asleep at almost noon?_ _Something's not right_ thought Dick.

Dick tip toed over to Damian's bed for a closer look. The poor kid looked pale. He had a bucket next to his bed. It looked like he'd been looking through a book but gave up when he became too exhausted. Dick looked at the title. _Dracula._ Damian's laptop, was open but sideways on the bed also appeared to have been thrown aside when Damian became too exhausted to continue whatever he was doing, or maybe Damian had nodded off and it fell over.

 _I should close that so it doesn't waste battery_ thought Dick.

Dick picked up Damian's laptop with his hands inside his sleeves (in case whatever Damian had was contagious) and checked the screen just to make sure it wasn't doing anything that shouldn't be put into sleep mode. After seeing it was nothing but some article on Vlad Tepes Dick shut the laptop and left the room.

 **A/N That OC I introduced, Mina, she'll be important but she won't be in the story that much. So if you're concerned it will become too much about the OCs and M** **ina will take away from the other characters, there's no need to worry.**

 **By the way, would you guys prefer longer chapters but with longer waits in between, or shorter chapters with shorter waits in between?**


	4. If you're reading this

**A/N This chapter is a collection of texts/emails/letters ect. It'll have correct spacing and grammar as though it were type even if in story it's supposed to be handwritten.**

* * *

Dear...whoever finds this note.

If you are reading this it means I am probably dead. Last night I accidentally punched some mugger in the face. What I was not expecting was for the mugger to have fangs and bite me. This morning I went into the Batcave and the bats started swarming around me. When I came back up to my room I got really weak. I got slightly paler and now I have a stomach ache.

I don't know what's going to happen to me. I tried to do some research to have a better Idea. What's happening to me vaguely reminded of Lucy from the original Dracula book, so I thought _W_ _asn't Vlad Tepes a real person?_ So I did a quick search on that, and some sources say Stocker got the name from him but not much else. So that lead didn't give me much. Regardless, everything I looked at can't really agree on anything so I still don't have much to go on for what's going to happen.

Like I said before, If you're reading this I most likely died of...whatever you think happened to me. (I don't know if anyone will have figured it out or not) If that's the case, and I have yet to rise from the grave and begin drinking blood and doing whatever else real vampires do, DO NOT LET THAT HAPPEN! Chop of my head! Put a gold cross on my corpse! Cover me in garlic flowers! Completely destroy my body if you have to. I can't guarantee this would happen, but if I loose my mind and start hurting people, especially children...

I just can't take that risk. I know my father probably won't stop me in time. He'll still believe that he can save me, even after I start hunting people. So I really hope it's someone else in the family reading this. I don't want to die but, in the event that someone is reading this note, I'm already gone.

-Damian Al Guhl Wayne

* * *

 **Dick: Are you feeling better lil D?**

 **Damian: No**

 **Tim: Do you two have to text each other on the group chat?**

 **Dick: I didn't know this was the group chat.**

 **Dick: When did we get this?**

 **Jason: Yeah who made the group chat?**

 **Tim: It wasn't me but I knew we had it.**

 **Jason: It seems like something Dick would make**

 **Dick: Hey, I didn't make it!**

 **Damian: If you 3 are gonna argue can you do it on a chat I'm not in because the constant text alerts are annoying and I'd rather not silence my phone in case...uh...someone needs me.**

 **Jason: Yo! who got into my contacts?**

 **Jason: Someone changed Damian to Mickey Mouse clubhouse!**

 **Jason: literally!**

 **Damian: Tim!**

 **Tim: I didn't do it!**

 **Tim: I'd change it to something more creative!**

 **Damian: Well then who did?**

 **Tim: Dick!**

 **Damian: Dick!**

 **Jason: Dick!**

* * *

 **To:** Bruce Wayne at DC dot com 

**From:** Clark Kent at The Daily Planet dot com.

 **Subject:** Broken Computer System.

Dear Bruce.

Hey Bruce. I'm locked out of the Jelly Lunch of A day computer system. If you could figure out why it would be helpful. I'm also going to check with the other members to see if they're having similar problems.

Its not the most urgent thing in the word, but I'm trying to bring up and old file and the computer system keeps saying I don't have access. I asked Diana to check on our main computer and she said her credentials work but mine don't. This is a little bizarrely.

Thanks-Clark.

* * *

 **A/N For whatever reason the at symbol and dot com won't** **go through so I had to write the words.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of these written communication only chapters. I'd like to know how often I should do them.**

 **Thanks to all those who followed and favorite and reviewed.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Call for a laugh

Damian was feeling better on his second day of his "stomach bug". He figured that was a good sign. If he was feeling better he probably wasn't going to die. If he didn't die it was less likely he'd lose control and become a monster.

 _Maybe it's time for a revision of that note_ thought Damian. _No_ , _quite yet_ he decided.

What he felt within him was, difficult to describe. He was definitely changing, turning into something he'd never have been if not for a simple twist in fate.

Damian looked around his beroom. He was stronger, but definitely not his normal self. Another day of doing nothing in his room was to be expected. Maybe some more hours of research and coming up with very little information.

 _Maybe I'll have better luck today than yesterday_ he thought.

Damian had no problem at all believing vampires or anything else supernatural existed. Sure, it was a little hard to wrap his head around being bit by a vampire, but with the overwhelming amount of evidence he had to accept it. When you live in a world full of ninjas, aliens, metahumans and magic of all sorts you learn that almost every legend is based on some tiny shred of truth. Accepting that he was turning into a vampire wasn't naive at all.

The door opened. He looked up as his father entered the room. "Good morning Damian" said his father. "How are you feeling?".

 _Physically or mentally?_ Damian sarcastically jabbed in his head. _However being bit by a vampire and slowly becoming a blood sucking creature of the night feels! That's what I'm feeling._

"I'm better than I was yesterday, but still not very good today" said Damian truthfully.

"My poor kiddo" said his father. "God, do I hate it when one of my boys isn't feeling well"

Damian pushed away his second of brief surprise at that response and searched for an excuse to change the subject. "What are you up to today?" asked Damian.

"Long meeting at work that I do not want to go too" said his father. "Then another long meeting at the league, that will hopefully bore everyone to death slightly less".

Damian fought a grin appearing on his face.

"Which reminds me, I better go now. Alfred is here and don't hesitate to call me if there's a problem" said his father. Damian gave him a thumbs up as his father left the room.

Damian always felt bad about lying, so he tried to say half truths and when he answered questions not one hundred percent truthfully, he rarely technically _lied._

Since that vampire had bit him he'd been doing a lot of that. Not lying, but not telling people in his family everything he could. As much as he wanted to tell some of his family members what was going on, he decided it would be safer if he didn't.

If he was to become a monster, he would need to be stopped. If he was able to move before that happened, he might have to run away. Get far away from Gotham so his family couldn't be hurt by him. Hopefully, he'd run into someone more likely to do what was necessary.

If his family knew what happened, they might try and stop him. Then, he might not get out of Gotham in time. He couldn't stop himself before...

 _No use in worrying too much about that now. I'm not going anywhere like this!_ he thought.

For the time being, no one else could know. Damian was distracted from his thoughts when his text alert buzzed.

As soon as Damian saw who it was he immediately picked up his phone and called her.

"Hello Robin!" she said.

"Luc-I mean Jackie!" said Damian.

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell are you texting me?"

Jackie's unmistakable laugh filled his ears.

"You think just because you found out about my father I wouldn't have your number anymore? Come on, we were friends. Good friends!" she said.

"Why do you say _"found out about my father"_ like it's so normal? You're the Joker's daughter Jackie! That's not normal" he said.

"And because my parents are criminals there's something wrong with me? That seems very hypocritical of you, Damian".

"It's not you being the Joker's child that's the problem. It's that you broke your father out of Arkham, kidnapped me, and tried to steal 80 million dollars. Not to mention telling me that you'd be my arch nemesis!"

Jackie on the other end of the call broke out in an uncontrollable fit of hysterical laughter.

"You're as insane as your parents" said Damian quietly.

"A little harsh to say about someone you used to go to school with" said Jackie.

"You clubed me in head after I tried to save you!" yelled Damian. He took a deep breath. "Why are you contacting me?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know, why wouldn't I?"

"Look, Jackie. I'm really sick so if you're planning something that puts a lot of civilians in danger in attempt to lure me out, I just can't!".

Too bad. Next time then!" said Jackie as she hung up.

Damian took a deep breath and called his father to tell him what happened with the strange call.

* * *

 **A/N I have a prequel planned for a story about the Damian that includes my original story for the OC Jackie, the Joker's daughter. Needless to say, you don't need to read that to understand this one. It should be clear from context that they were friends, until she revealed she was the Joker's daughter and helped her father carry out a scheme.**

 **Replies to guest reviews!**

 **Zatannagurl:** Thsnks for sharing your opinion on the chapter lengths. And I'll make sure to do a good job when he first starts to want to drink blood. I agree, I can't wait to write that part!

 **That's all the guest reviews!**

 **Also, it might be a slightly longer wait between this chapter and the next one because I have a Gotham story and a Star Wars story that need my attention a little more.**

 **Thanks to all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed.**

 **Please review!**


	6. A good villain

**A/N, something went wrong with the last chapter, long story short I can't edit it without rewriting and entire second half. That's a problem because I had some kinda embarrassing typos, especially in the authors note, in the last chapter.**

 **This is a revised version of what I was trying to say:**

 **I have a prequel planned for this. It will be about Damian Wayne, and will include the origin story of the Jokers daughter, Jackie, who is my OC. Needless to say you don't need to read it to understand this one. I tried to make it clear from context the general outline of what happened. Damian and her were friends until she revealed that she was the Jokers daughter, and became the Joker's new sidekick and my OC villain, Blackjack.**

 **Ok, that I'm guessing most of you understood all that from the last chapter anyway but I felt less embarrassed by the typos if I fix them here. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

"Glad you're better now!' said Dick as he slapped Damian on the back. Damian who must've been a little startled, sat up and dropped his silverware.

"Thanks" he mumbled before going back to eating his dinner.

Tim twirled his pasta in his spoon and took a bite of his garlic bread. "So Codiment King was found dead in his cell this morning" he said. "Someone slit his throat".

"Oh, lovely" said Alfred sarcastically.

"The bizarre part is" said Tim who paused to swallow his pasta. "The Scarecrow also broke out. Two mysterious things happened the same night, but they don't appear to be connected".

"That is a little odd" said Bruce. "But given it's Arkham Asylum, not the most unlikely coincidence ever".

"How come the good villains never die?" asked Dick.

"What?" asked Tim. He glanced up at Bruce who also looked very confused.

"And they always break out. You just can't keep them contained no matter what you try" said Damian suddenly interested in any conversation.

"And no matter who it is, hero or villian, the good ones just won't stay dead" added Dick.

"What the hell is a good villian?" asked Jason slamming his glass of milk down in the table.

"Like, as a story villain?" asked Damian.

"Why are you now acting like your confused? You're the one who understood what Dick meant!" said Tim.

"Well I do but-"

"But it's hard to explain if you're talking about real ones" interrupted Dick.

"Well, what about the not real ones" asked Bruce. Tim was a little confused on where this conversation was going but he just went along with it.

"Some of the best ones are the exact opposite of the hero. Like the Jo..." Damian's voice trailed off. He quickly took a mouthful of pasta giving someone else the opportunity to speak.

"Others are really similar" said Jason. "Like...uh...can't think of any off the top of my head but you know the ones I'm talking bout right?".

Tim hadn't expected Jason to add to the discussion.

 _If Jason says something I better say something too, but I'm not sure what_ thought Tim.

"What about the ones that are really similar to the hero except for one major difference?" asked Bruce.

"Those are pretty good" said Dick.

"What about the ones that start as good guys, usually a lot like the hero, then become bad? So it's like a warning for what the hero could become if they're not careful" suggested Tim.

"Those are called fallen heroes" said Damian. He took a sip of his milk. "And they're pretty good too. But that made me think, what about the ones who believe in something that the hero also believes in, but they take it too far? Sometimes, depending on the hero's character arc, the hero has to stop the villain from doing something they were originally planning to do themselves".

"Jason can you pass me the garlic bread?" asked Dick. Tim swore he saw Damian freeze for a couple seconds before going back to normal.

"There's also the ones that are really different from the hero except for one major similarity" said Alfred.

"Or the trick ones" said Dick. "They seem just like the hero but if you look closely they're really not, or the opposite! They look like the heroes exact opposite but they're a lot more interesting than they let on".

 _Why do all these revolve around how much like the hero they are?_ wondered Tim as he took a bite of garlic bread.

"How about the ones that want to be the hero?" suggested Jason. Honestly, that could mean any number of different things, but nobody bothered to respond to Jason so Tim was unsure what exactly he meant.

"How about the ones that are a manifestation of something the hero fights against?" asked Bruce. "You might have the good guy battle the personification of greed, corruption, fear, ect.".

"You know I saw on the internet somewhere, this like, square chart thing. Like a punnet square for DNA" said Damian. Everyone nodded and Damian continued. "So it had the 3 villains and the hero. The guy in the video was talking about the theme of the movie. It was...um...fear! I remember. All 4 of the guys used it, but the hero used ot on bad guys to help good people. Another guy used it on bad guys to get power. Another guy used it on good people to gain power. But the main villain of the movie used it on good people to help good people".

"Interesting" said Bruce.

"I brought that up because I thought it was interesting that the main villain agreed with the hero on one of the two things instead of being the one who disagreed on both" said Damian.

"Why do all of these have to do with the hero?" asked Tim. "Like, so many of them only apply to certain heroes and/or vary depending on what the good guy is like?".

"You know that saying a hero is only as good as their villain?" asked Damian as he raised his glass to his mouth.

"Yeah" said Tim.

Damian swallowed his milk. "I think it's true the other way around too".

"So, moral of the story is, if you're anything like any of those in real life you're less likely to die for some reason?" asked Tim. Everyone went silent and looked around at each other.

"You know, when I started coming to these family dinners I knew our conversations would get weird" said Jason "But I didn't expect-"

"I thought we'd talk about like, crimes and stuff!" said Tim.

"You know what I always thought the weirdest thing about our conversations were?" said Bruce.

"What?" asked Dick.

"When they're not weird" said Bruce. Tim was confused. Bruce continued explaining. "We're a family of superheroes, and so often we're just sitting around a table talking about politics-"

"Like a normal family?" asked Alfred. Bruce nodded.

"Or science, or history, or other random crap" said Jason.

 _Do most families talk about science and history at the dinner table?_ wondered Tim. _Especially with a bunch teens._

Tim's question was addressed by someone else when Dick sarcastically added "Because everyone I know argues with their family over whether or not the Peloponnesian Wars could've been prevented".

"Or what would've happened if they were" said Damian.

"How many people in Gotham would know what those were just from that?" asked Jason.

 _Benefits of a good education. Something Gotham could really use a bit more of_ thought Tim.

"Well I mean, the Peloponnesian Wars are probably common enough information" said Alfred. "They teach that in most secondary schools".

"Because they led to Alexander the Great" interrupted Damian.

"And everything he did led to so much else" said Jason.

"Yes. However, I do not think most families have the luxury of watching two of the teenagers get in an argument on where kryptonite should go on the periodic table of elements" finished Alfred.

Then the manor alarm went off. To guests it would sound like an oven alarm. To the Bat family, they knew it meant a bat signal.

"Must be a big problem for them to call us this early" said Damian. Tim glanced at the clock. 6:30

"You ready to go Robin?" asked Bruce.

"I'm ready Batman" said Damian.

The two of them made their way to the cave followed by everyone else. Tim thought he saw Damian hesitate a few moments before walking down into the Batcave.

* * *

 **A/N Well, that chapter was something! It was fun to write, I can tell you that much.**

 **(Sarcasm) Because I know you were all dying for a chapter about the Batfamily having a conversation about fictional villains which turned into a conversation on...conversations?**

 **I thought this story was supposed to be about vampires!**

 **Well I guess it's about superheroes too and the villain conversation made a little bit more sense with that. That punnet square character thing Damian was talking about, he was talking about a writting video I saw that was** **analyzing a movie. That movie, was Batman Begins! I can't remember who made the video but if I can find it again I'll edit this so I can cite it!**

 **If you're wondering, the rest of the family believes Damian got over his "stomach bug" and is better. Damian feels well enough to go out as Robin, but what else is going on with him? You have to wait and see!**

 **AKA I need to keep you invested and not spoil everything in the authors note. You're all probably tired of me blabbering anyway so I'll stop.**

* * *

 **Replies to guest reviews:**

 **Mathew Karmis:** I know you left it on chapter 1 but it wasn't posted until now so here's your reply in chapter 6. I'm not really sure what you mean by deserve an animated short movie, but thanks so much for the positive review!


	7. Seeing a new perspective

**A/N I'm sorry the last chapter may have seemed like pointless filler. To you guys it was supposed to seem like a short funny little family scene. I was supposed to know it's actually all setup for stuff that happens later in the story. I didn't realize that if you don't already know what happens later it doesn't appear to move the plot along that much.**

 **Also this chapter is pretty long considering it's really one major scene. But I guess that kinda makes sense given I'm inside the head of two characters instead of one. For those of you hopelessly confused by that statement, just read the chapter it will make sense later.**

* * *

Mina knew she wasn't there, it must be a vision. Perhaps she was asleep? She knew what she was seeing was real, though.

Batman and Robin made their way above, through, and beneath Gotham City to get to their destination, showing no fear for any danger they faced. Mina was unsure what to think of superheroes. She was supposed to be the next generation of a family that fought superpowered people to protect the world. These superheroes did the same quite often, but they also had powers themselves? It didn't make any sense.

The order protected the innocent and good people of the world from monsters, who abused more power than a human has a right to have. People with powers doing the same thing tore apart everything she believed. Or did it?

The bats and birds of Gotham City had always scared her the most. Mina wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to think of superheroes, and her family and the rest of the order never talked about the them. The only time Mina had ever brought them up to her family was when she asked her uncle Carlos if Batman was a vampire.

Uncle Carlos had said they didn't believe Batman or any of the other Gotham vigilantes were vampires. They actually had no evidence that they were even superpowered, but it didn't make sense for them not to be.

Now Mina saw visions of Batman and Robin. Something was definitely very wrong. Batman and Robin finally apprehended the villain they were chasing. Mina wasn't sure who it was but he looked familiar.

They began tying him up when Robin must've heard something. He looked at the fire escape of an apartment building. Batman did too. A man in Black slipped into one of the windows. At the same time some explosion went off behind them. "You get him", said Batman pointing to the building "I'll handle this". Batman spoke with a deep disguised voice that was likely created using a computer.

Mina realized her vision was following Robin, not Batman, as her sight followed Robin as though it was a camera following the main character in the movie. The apartment was old, run down, dangerous looking.

 _Was that dried blood?_

They were definitely in one of the poorest and most dangerous parts of Gotham City. Robin slid into the apartment through the broken window with the grace and silence of a ninja. What Mina heard next took Mina by surprise.

 _ **I'm already too late**_

Mina could feel herself shaking in real life. The thought did not belong to her. If it was not her thought than it had to be...

 _I can hear Robin's thoughts!_ realized Mina. It did not appear he could hear her, this was likely a one way connection. Mina's attention was grabbed by a dead woman's corpse when Robin saw the victim lying on the floor.

 _ **Another life I failed to save,**_

 _This is a really compassionate person_ realized Mina. Robin continued examining the body. The woman was covered in blood and bruises, she appeared to be wearing a prostitute dress, and she was clearly beyond saving

 _ **She struggled. Gave it her best, but it wasn't enough. He dragged her in here. He pinned her down,**_

Despite Mina's fear and anger, she could feel something else too. Some other feeling that couldn't be explained by how appalled Mina was.

 _ **And beat her to death with his bare hands!**_

Mina finally realized that the feeling she felt that was not her own, was the building rage of the superhero in front of her. Sure Mina was just as horrified, but Robin's disgust at what had been done to the poor woman, as well as guilt for not saving her, transformed into anger at the man who did it which built up as though it was helium filling a balloon. Mina would've been afraid a balloon that full would burst, but Robin seemed like he had a mental system in place to ensure that that didn't happen.

 _Now I can feel Robin's most powerful emotions. Oh God what is going on?_ thought Mina.

Robin finished his deductions of the body looked into the other room. He must've heard something. He walked forward for a closer look. In a crib was a little baby boy, around 10 or 11 months old if Mina had to guess.

 _ **One small upside. The little one didn't see what happened to his mother. He was spared that at least.**_

Robin looked at the front doors. Mina didn't see anything strange about it but it appeared to make the superhero unhappy. Well, more so than he already was anyway.

 ** _It's triple locked. Whoever she was trying to keep out, it didn't work. He came in from the fire escape._**

Robin looked over at the broken window he had come in through.

 _ **Wet newspaper to muffle the breaking glass.**_

Robin look back at the body.

 _ **There's bloody footprints on the floor.**_

He looked back at the window.

 _ **None on the windowsill**_

 _Wait, how did the killer dry his feet?_ wondered Mina. _He'd have needed to go through either the door or the window to get out of the apartment._

 _ **Crap!**_

Although it took Mina longer to arrive at the realization, the word that went through her head was not as clean.

 _ **He's still here!**_

At that moment the sound of gunfire proved the killer had been made aware of Robin's presence. Fighting insued. Robin moved quick as he dogged the kicks, punches and bullets. He then threw a small weapon designed more to distract than to harm.

Mina admired how Robin didn't even flinch when he was being shot at. He simply focused on what he was doing and did it well. Mina's skills in that area were something she needed to develop. She doubted she could stay as calm as he did in situations like that.

The killer grabbed Robin's hood and pulled it down. Mina was taken aback by her surprise. Robin was about her age! She was thirteen years old, and this vigilante with his hood off looked around thirteen or fourteen.

 _ **Aw darn it!**_

The killer pushed Robin to the ground. He quickly got back up and pulled down his hood. Mina had never realized until then that when superheroes had masks and/or hoods on, you could usually still see their eyes. Robin had the eyes of someone who was startled but regaining focus.

The murderer walked into the child's room. Mina heard the sound of someone reloading a gun.

Robin kicked the killer in the face and knocked his gun out of his hand. Then he went over to the crib and picked up the crying baby. Mina felt Robin's great feeling of sympathy overcome him. "It's okay, I got you" he whispered to the child.

Robin looked at the killer who was getting up. He must've known he needed to get out there fast, because a few moments later Robin had fired an odd grappling hook thing that pulled him out the window. And him and the child were on the street below.

 ** _Come on, come on! Where is my father when I need him?_**

 _Batman! He's looking for Batman!_ realized Mina. _Batman is Robin's father?_

Mina felt stupid. Of course Robin was the son of Batman. Who else would Batman have as a teenage sidekick for a partner in crime fighting other than family? Despite that being a combination of words no one ever expected to say or think together, it made her realize something she realized she'd never thought about before.

Superheroes having families? Perhaps she had spent much more time thinking about superheroes than she had believed, but she'd certainly never wondered if they had family and friends. They just seemed so much larger and more powerful than the average human that the idea of them coming back to a home with a regular family seemed downright bizarre. Yet here was living proof that it could and did happen.

 ** _Oh thank God! There's the Batmobile!_**

Robin jumped in the passenger's seat and gestured for Batman to drive. "Robin wh-" Batman began to ask.

"No time to explain. He's chasing us and is after the kid. Just go!" Yelled Robin. Robin felt bad about shouting because it upset the baby still in his arms. Batman stepped on the gas pedal and turned the Batmobile around.

"Believe it or not a group of villians is chasing me too!" said Batman. He looked over at his son. "Damian put your seatbelt on!"

Robin realized he forgot to do his seatbelt so he shifted the baby into one arm and buckled himself with the other.

No, not Robin. _Damian._ So that was his real name. She'd heard it mentioned once or twice on the news, but she'd never really thought about the idea that superheroes had civilian identities. It seemed so obvious now that she thought about it, but she'd never really considered Batman and Robin anyone other than Batman and Robin.

 _So Robin is actually a human middleschooler who beats up criminals at night with his dad? Well...that's interesting!_ thought Mina.

 _Damian._ The first time she heard the name was in a 3DS game she used to have. He was a side character that the player had to go meet up with. The heroes had to go to a desert kingdom and meet the young new ruler Damian. The characters feared that the rumors were true and he was an evil tyrant whom they'd have to battle.

However it turned out young Damian was really nice, a decent ruler, and he helped the main characters try to save the world without hesitation. He was by all accounts a pretty swell guy. Once Mina had been telling her mother about the story of the game and mentioned that one of the good characters was named Damian. Her mother thought that was odd, she'd apparently seen too many horror movies where Damian was always the spawn of Satan.

 _Eh, my name is Mina and that doesn't mean anything. My parents just liked the way it sounded._ Mina had to admit she liked the way the name Damian sounded.

Although Mina could still here his thoughts, only the clearest ones could she understand properly. However she could hear some words and general topics of his less organized thoughts.

 _Why does he keep thinking about garlic?_ she wondered.

The Batmobile stopped at the GCPD and Robin got out. He climbed to the roof where the famous Gotham Bat Signal was turned on. Some guy with glasses and a mustache appeared to be waiting for Batman and Robin.

"Robin wh-" said the man. Robin cut him off.

"Man in black with a white mask murdered the mother tried to kill him too" he said as he handed the baby to the man. "Is it another emergency?" he asked pointing to the Bat Signal.

"No" said the man.

"We'll be back in a minute" said Robin. He then quickly climbed down off of the roof and got back in the Batmobile.

"You ready Robin?" asked Batman.

"I'm ready Batman" said Robin "Let's go get some bad guys".

 _ **Geez, that sounded a tiny but cheesy. I'm turning into my brother. That's something Dick would totally say.**_

* * *

Mina woke up breathing heavily. She was correct, she was in her room seeing it as she slept. She glanced out her window. Still those same beautiful blue waves crashing on the beach. They calmed her down a bit.

Why? Why was anyone seeing visions of a superhero up in Gotham City? But, why her specifically? Mina layed back down. She tried to push her feelings of concern away and fall back asleep but could not. Even with the gentle rolling of the waves her mind was in no state of peace.

Mina had no idea what to make of it. Any of it. She had no clue what to do with all the information that she had just learned or how to explain why she'd just seen the vision. She did know that if she had to guess, this probably wouldn't be the last time this happened.

Whatever she was supposed to think of it, seeing this vision wasn't a good thing. Not a good thing at all. Certainly not when you're from a family of monster hunters.

* * *

 **A/N A bit of Outside POV in this chapter. I hope it was interesting.**

 **BTW, most of the action in this chapter was based on the beginning of Batman:Endgame. That's why Damian's thoughts might've seemed over dramatic and more like something Batman would say. That's because it was mostly from Batman's thought bubbles in that scene. Also the mother's death was a little more violent than I usually write. That was, again, because I was referencing a scene from the comic.**

 **I just realized that now there's an Avengers movie called endgame and a Batman comic.**

 **As always thanks so much to those of you who followed, favorited, and reviewed!**

 **Replies to guest reviews:**

 **Zatanngurl:** Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like my OC. And Bruce was actually saying that you'd expect their conversations to be so strange that when they do have normal ones it's incredibly ironic. But whatever this family talks about, if anyone can make it interesting they can.


	8. Sending a message

**A/N This is another chapters of worded messages**

* * *

 **To:** Clark Kent at the Daily Planet 

**From:** Bruce Wayne at DC dot com 

**Subject:** Computer Bug

 **Message:**

Dear Clark

I fixed the computer error. Somehow your name was accidentally taken of the list of people who have clearance to the data. Oddly a similar thing happened to Barry. The computer thought he was dead because for some reason it had false information. He was trying to barrow the emergency money we keep for memory use when necessary. The computer still thought he was dead and refused to pay him. That issue has been fixed as well.

* * *

Dear family

Over a week ago I was bit by a vampire. If anyone is reading this letter I suspect you already know that. If that's the case something very bad has likely happened. As I write this I have no clue what is going to happen to me. I do know that if I think I'll put anyone in danger, I will leave Gotham. I know many of you would try to stop me, which is why as of yet I haven't told anyone what's going on.

If I became a threat to any of you or anyone innocent, then the real me died long before any of you found this letter. The reason I would have to leave Gotham is most of you wouldn't do this, but if I become a vampire and start trying to hurt anyone, please, please kill that shell of myself.

I really don't want to die but like I said before, if I've become a monster, it's not really me.

Sincerely

Damian Al Guhl Wayne

* * *

 **Note to self: I need to get a new garage door remote. This one isn't working.**

 **Note to self: Damian seemed concerned about something when we were out tonight. He tried to hide it but I could tell there was something going on inside his head. I should try and figure out if anything is wrong. Maybe I should have Dick talk to him.**

 **Note to self: I shouldn't have Jason do the dishes again. At least until he can do them right.**

* * *

10-19-19

Dear Journal:

Now that I've recovered from my...what whatever happened with the upset stomach and getting really weak, thing that happened. I'm still not done transforming yet, but I'm still affected. Like that first night, i'm back to sleeping for like, 4 hours. That's why I'm up so late writting this actually.

I have very little knowledge what powers and wesknesses vampires actually have now that I know they're real. My reasearch wasn't much help. I was scared when I realized I accidentally ate garlic bread at dinner without thinking about it, but it looks like I'm okay now. Either garlic being a weakness of vampires is a myth or I haven't become one enough for it to affect me yet. Whatever it is, at least I didn't go into anaphylaxis.

Though I'm glad I made it through tonight okay, I wonder if me having less weaknesses is a bad thing. I'm really hoping for multiple reasons I stay sane and in control, but based upon oldest versions I could find...assuming that the oldest information is the most accurate (which could be incorrect for several reasons) I'm out of luck.

But still I want to live and live a decent life. But like...can vampires go out in the sun? I'm fine with the dark and indoors and caves, but I like the daytime a little bit too! And then there's the whole vampire drink human blood and, ew. That I really don't want to do. Also will I age? I don't want to be 14 forever! I mean like, yeah I'll miss being 14 someday but I still want to age like a normal person.

I just wish I could talk to someone who might actually know what is true and what isn't! All I can do is put together what I know. I might not have an issue with garlic. I might need less sleep. I can talk to bats, that's one I never heard of. Wait a minute!

I had a...probably not very good idea but it's the best idea I have!

Damian Wayne

* * *

 **Gotham Gazzete**

 **Scarecrow Breaks Out Of Arkham Asylum**

 _This week at around_

 ** _Click for more_**

 **Blackjack seen on the street again**

 _The newest sideki-_

 ** _Click for more_**

 **Condiments King Dead**

Two days ago

 ** _Click for more_**

* * *

 **A/N Please Review. I love to hear you thoughts!**


	9. It's in your head

**A/N Warning this chapter will have more gore than usual. I tried to not be too descriptive and I tried to keep as quick and clean as possible, but there are plenty of references to blood. You should expect some blood because it is a story about vampires, but if it grosses you out easily be careful of this chapter. And I guess this particular chapter isn't 100% vital to understanding the rest of the plot.**

 **Also this chapter is intended to be confusing and random, because it's inside his head.**

 **Anyway I'll stop rambling on now. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Very late at night, or technically early in the morning, Damian crawled into bed. He actually fell asleep surprisingly quickly, Although he obviously wouldn't have realized it at the moment.

* * *

Damian was walking through halls of Wayne Manor when he stumbled across three stabbing victims. One, one was still alive. "Guys somebody is injured call 911!" Damian shouted. He took of his sweatshirt and crunched it into a ball. He didn't have any plastic or gloves so it would have to do. Damian pressed the cloth against the man's open wound.

"Someone help!" Damian shouted again. He didn't have his phone did he? He looked around him. Then on the ground he saw the weapons. 3 wooden stakes.

"Oh no" Damian whispered. Then Dick came running in. "Dick" said Damian.

"You killed them Damian!" said Dick. "You sucked their blood and then killed them!"

Then a headless cowboy on a horse burst through window. The cowboy then started firing at them with a shotgun. Damian didn't see what happened to Dick. The only thing Damian really understood was that he was pushed out into the hallway.

What should've been the hallways at Wayne Manor were the hallways in his school. He knew he had to run. He couldn't remember what he was running from, he just knew he had to keep running.

He ran into a classroom. "Where is everyone?" he shouted. Someone grabbed his arm. He turned around to see Lucy smiling menacingly. "Lucy?" He said.

"My name is not Lucy, I'm Jackie remember?" she asked. Then she looked surprised. "You have way more blood on your hands now than I do, Robin. Well, yours is more in your mouth!" she said chuckling.

"What I..." then Damian saw it, dripping off of his teeth. Down his shirt.

"Damian?" said a girl behind him. He turned around to see his friends Mary and Edgar. Then Mary started screaming.

"What did you do, Damian?" Edgar shouted. Mary started pointing at someone behind him and backing away.

"I..." but Damian never got to finish.

"Who is she?" asked Mary trying to hide under a desk.

"Blackjack? It's Lucy, but she's really Jackie and she's...she's the Joker's daughter" said Damian.

"Not Blackjack" said Edgar.

Damian turned around and met eyes with his mother.

"Mother I...what are you doing here?" asked Damian.

"Come on Damian, we're leaving" she said.

"Wait, what? I don't want to go with you!" said Damian as she dragged him into the teacher's closet. "Can you at lest tell me why? Where the Hell are we even going?"

Then they were infront of a Lazarus Pit. And his grandfather.

"Grandfather what is going on?" asked Damian.

"You are not my grandson. What even is this creature?" asked his Grandfather. Damian looked down at the blood on his shirt again. Then he realized he had really long black finger nails.

"What..I.." said Damian. His grandfather put his hand in his mouth and grabbed one of his teeth. Except it wasn't one of his teeth, it was a large fang. "Ur..letv me g-go" said Damian as struggled.

"Talia, get rid of this thing" said his grandfather as he let go of the fang. Damian turned around. His mother pulled a lever and he fell through the floor. He landed in the batcave. And there was a living dinasour.

Grodd The gorilla came barreling in. He swung his arm at Damian who ducked but then was caught in his grasp. Then Grodd threw Damian into the mouth of the dinosaur.

He landed on its teeth. He looked around and noticed the dinosaur had two fangs dripping blood. Then the dinosaur closed its mouth.

* * *

Damian abruptly sat up. He breathed deeply. and squeezed his eyes shut.

 _It was just a dream_ he told himself. _Just another nightmare_

"I'm okay" he said out loud. Sometimes human a voice helps, even if it's your own. "I'm going to be fine".

Damian looked at the clock. He couldn't fall back asleep now and even if he tried all he'd do was ponder if anything in the dream was any bit true. Not something he wanted to think about. This half a normal human's sleep pattern had been having him get up early quite often.

Damian climbed out of bed started his day.

* * *

 **A/N, you don't necessarily have to read every detail in the nightmares, (especially if it grosses you out) but the general outline of what happens and mainly the fact that he's having them become important latter. This one was pretty mild compared to some coming.**


	10. Talking to bats

Damian walked down the stairs to the Batcave. He felt a stab of pain on the roof of his mouth, but it faded within a few seconds. He was going to go ask the bats in the Batcave if they knew anything about what was happening to him. He was well aware "know anything" was a pretty broad term, but what else could he ask?

The bats should start hibernating soon, it was late October, but they had been awake the night before. If he was going to try to talk to them it needed to be soon.

He marched into the tunnel cavern where he'd found them the first time. As he entered dozens of bats began flying around him and chattering all at once. Not unexpected, but he still couldn't really make out what any of them were saying. "Guys can you please speak one at a time!" he said loudly. All the bats settled down.

"Hi I'm Skreek" said one bat as he flew over toward Damian.

"Hello. I'm Damian Wayne" said Damian. Then remembered the argument two bats had had about his name the last time he was in there. "My superhero name is Robin" he said.

"What's a superhero?" asked a young female bat.

"Well, in the world of humans most people are good. But there are some very bad people. And bad people sometimes harm others for their own benefit. So, good people are forced to stand up against the bad ones to protect others. Unfortunately that usually involves some degree of violence" said Damian.

"Oh" said the bat.

"Anyway in the past couple decades people who can do more than a regular human started showing up everywhere. The bad ones we call supervillians, and the good ones we call superheroes" said Damian. He hoped he'd made that simple enough for them to follow.

"Cool" shrieked the young bat excitedly. She flew around Damian in circles.

"Rika, slow down. You'll hurt yourself" said and older bat who must've been her mother.

"So while I was out protecting the city last week, I was bit by a vampire, obviously" said Damian.

"Yeah. Once you finish transforming you'll able turn into bats like we are" said Skreek.

"He can already hear us" said the mother bat.

"He already could last week!" said some male bat hanging upside down but not asleep. Damian realized that most of the bats should be asleep or going to sleep soon. It was almost sunrise.

"Oh shut up, Flopher!" said Skreek.

"You shut up!" said Flopher very annoyed.

"Hey, hey. Calm down" said Damian.

"Yeah, stop arguing the both of ya" said Rika's mother.

"Okay, guys" said Damian. "Listen, until a week ago I didn't know vampires were real, so I don't really know what to expect. There's a lot of misinformation out there about it, and I'm having a lot of trouble separating myth from fact. I was wondering if any of you might be able too help me?"

Damian never thought he'd see the day when he would shyly ask a group of bats for help. Yet, he was very relived by their response.

"Of-course, ask us anything" said Rika's mother.

Damian searched his head for a good question to start with. He didn't want to begin with something really weird. "Will I be able to go out in the sun, during the day?" he asked. "In some versions vampires are okay, in others they burn,"

 _Or die! Or turn to a pile of ash!_ he thought.

"Is it true humans can get sun burns if they go outside without wearing sunbleak?" asked Skreek.

"Do you mean sunblock?" asked Damian. Skreek nodded. "Depending on the time of day and time of year, we can".

"Well apparently vampires get them much more easily, because you're a creature of the night and all" said Skreek.

"That's not all that happens when they go in the sun!" said Flopher. That statement worried Damian.

"Well if you think you could do such a better job why don't you explain it?" said Skreek.

Flopher flew down from the wall and sat facing Damian. He must've seen his visible unease because he then said "Relax, the sun isn't deadly. It'll make your life difficult at times, but it won't kill you"

"At least, not on it's own anyway" added Rika's mother.

That was a relief. Damian felt another stab of pain on the roof of his mouth. "What exactly will happen?" he asked.

"Your powers will weaken. Especially if you're low on blood" said Flopher.

There it was. The thing he dreaded asking about, drinking human blood.

"Um, yeah the whole blood thing. Would any of you happen to know how exactly that works?"

"Again, not drinking any won't kill you, but you will be miserable" said Rika's mother.

"Okay" said Damian leaving it open for her to elaborate.

"I'm no expert. You'll be fairly weak if you don't get enough. I think you'll be a lot more powerful if you've drink it often, though how often depends on the quality of it" she explained.

"The quality?" Damian asked.

Skreek spoke up. "From what someone told me, apparently straight from the vanes of a living human is the healthiest you can get, but any human blood is good. The next best thing is living animal blood, then any animal blood"

Damian, who was trying very hard not to vomit in disgust, nearly gagged at the idea.

"Have enough of good quality and your powers will work great and you should feel happy to healthy. Do the opposite, and you get the opposite" Flopper.

"The worst thing you could do is drink too little blood and go in bright sunlight way too often. You have to be mindful of at least one of those things once you finish transforming" said Rika's mother.

"How will I know when I'm finished transforming?" asked Damian.

"You'll know" said Flopher. "Trust us, you'll know"


	11. Teeth

**A/N I'm so sorry about the wait on many of my stories. My tablet has been broken so I've been without my preferred writing method. I just got a new one so updates should be getting back to normal with most, but I still have to transfer files for The Light and To Save the One You Love, so updates for those two will still be slow.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Mina gazed out her window. She waited for the son to rise. Morning would be coming soon.

She'd just seen Robin, or _Damian_ , ask a bunch of bats about being bit by a vampire. Quite ironic, that of all people who could've been bit by a vampire it was the Batman's son. So unfortunate for the poor superhero, she was kinda starting to like him.

At least she knew the reason the visions were of Robin now. Mina had no idea how they were shown to her, nor why whoever the heck sent them choose her specifically. But, Mina did know that soon she would be entering the order. There she would carry out the same mission her family had for hundreds of years.

It was their missing to kill all vampires, and every other beast tormenting mankind.

She took a shakey breath. Mina still felt a pit in her stomach as she thought about the inevitable fate of the poor boy. For she'd something more personal and secret, yet humane and endearing than Damian's adventures as Robin or a vampire.

She'd seen his nightmare.

* * *

Damian thought over the events of the day before as he brushed his teeth. He had quite a lot of questions answered now, and could relax knowing the chances of him becoming a threat to other's were very small.

He might even-"Ow!"

One of his top teeth was sore. He opened his mouth and looked into the mirror. Sure enough the two teeth next to his carnivorous teeth had grown. _That explains why my mouth was hurting earlier_ he thought.

They weren't quite fangs yet, but pretty darn close. Same for the bottom two. _I'm only two or three nights away from going full vampire_ he thought. He dreaded that, but he knew there was nothing het could do to avoid it.

At least when he had real fangs he could retract them and replace them with regular teeth. That would make hiding the whole vampire thing easier.

He wondered how difficult it would be to keep it a secret. It shouldn't be too difficult, he did keep being Robin pretty low-key.

Then again, plenty of people knew his secret identity, and it wasn't like the ones who didn't were the ones he lived with.

Damian just hoped nothing would go wrong

* * *

 **Sorry that was so short but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer.**


End file.
